Chetaka
=Appearance= She wears a necklace that has a few old feathers, along with something that resembles a small, triangular tooth. She’s had it ever since she was a small child, and has since forgotten from where it came, in the first place. =Personality= Shy at first, then incredibly playful once she is comfortable. =Weaknesses= • PVP: She is a coward in the war, although she would prefer the term, “peace-loving hippie.” She runs away when things aren’t looking well for her team, and she hides in the bushes and behind trees to heal others, instead of being out on the front lines. She prefers not to harm the Night Elf druids, though sometimes that gets her into trouble. It is because she is cowardly that she thinks she “owes” something to the Horde, and that is why she wishes to help the druids who are stuck in the Emerald Dream, as a way of proving her worth (this motivation is more subconscious than conscious). • Sense of direction: She gets lost easily. • Authority and doing what is right and avoiding what is wrong: She can basically tell the different between right and wrong, good and evil; yet she values leadership and authority over that difference, so she may find herself in “wrong and evil” situations if her leader wills it. She is much like an obedient foot soldier who will do what the lieutenant says, no matter what. An example of this is the Warsong Clan of orcs: She is morally against the destruction of the land in Ashenvale, but she goes along with it, and fights in Warsong Gulch because Cairne Bloodhoof has agreed to be part of the Horde with Thrall. =Strengths= • Obedience and trust in leadership. • Kindness and compassion to others. • Fishing and cooking (which she enjoys greatly). =Relatives and Family History= • She was raised by the many tribes of Thunder Bluff, from a very young age. She has taken the Mistrunner name, a Thunder Bluff tribe of cooks and fishers. They were kind people, but did not take full responsibility for her, as they were not her true parents. However, this does not mean that she could do what she wanted. On the contrary—because she did not have parents, the Taurens on the Bluff made sure to teach her plenty of extra discipline and obedience whenever they could. The Taurens in Mulgore attempted to teach her about the elements, beasts, swords and bows, but she never bothered to understand it and spent much of her time on the Elder Rise with the Druids, anyway. There was one Druid trainer, Kym Wildmane, who flat-out refused to teach her the ways, for there were whispers that Chetaka’s origins had something to do with the Druids of the Fang, a clan of Night Elves (this later changed into rumors that her parents were disciples of Naralex, the druid who discovered the Wailing Caverns). Naturally, the young girl seemed to have a great curiosity about the Druidic magic, and constantly asked about becoming a Druid. Eventually the elders agreed to teach her the more peaceful ways of the druid—the healing path—but they held back the training of the Feral and Moonkin paths, for fear that the Fang blood in her veins would one day turn on them. Because she was raised to have a deep respect for authority, she never questioned their decisions. Unbeknownst to Chetaka, the Druids of Thunder Bluff collectively agreed never to speak of her origins—to her or to anyone. It was a vow of silence. Thus, she was raised under the impression that she was from Thunder Bluff and her parents died bravely in the war against the Alliance. The aura and feelings of being unwanted and different lingers, but she cannot figure out where the feelings come from, so she tries to ignore it; she subconsciously tries very hard to blend in and be “normal” in crowds. =Fight for the Emerald Dream= Chetaka is currently searching for a way in to the Emerald Dream, so she can help find what happened to the dragon, Ysera (whose well-being and whereabouts are kept secret by the druidic elders). Helping the druids fight the Nightmare inside is very important to her, though she is somewhat naïve and doesn’t understand the full terror of that aspect of the Emerald Dream.